


Special Training

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shingo helps Eiji to fight Yummys with his special training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Training

**Author's Note:**

> fic prompt: "tbh shingo should use police force on eiji"

They had agreed to meet again to practice fighting against yummys. Shingo had been rather eager to help, just like last time in the waste land. And Eiji had thought _Why not_

It was just that this time was different. Shingo had explained that it might be more effective to practice one-on-one fighting situations this time. Eiji had agreed since those were occuring often enough.

It was awkward though. They stood in an empty parking lot under a bridge, it was windy and cold and Shingo was facing Eiji with a new, unknown gaze.

 

They had decided that Eiji would not transform now because it would be too dangerous for Shingo. But nevertheless, Eiji was unsure of how to approach the other. There was no way he could attack the detective.

„Eiji-kun, what's wrong?“ Shingo called out from two meters in front of him.

„Shingo-san, are you sure about this? I mean...“

 

Shingo nodded. His gaze was earnest. „Just try to land an attack on me. I am a police officer, did you forget?“

„Ah, yeah.“ Eiji nodded and scratched the back of his head. He walked up to Shingo, raising his right hand, about to pretend to punch the other when he found himself pressed up against the cold wall of the bridge pier with his cheek seconds later, Shingo pressing up close behind him. Eiji blinked. How did that happen? He didn't see it coming at all. Shingo had been too fast.

„You need to stop being so predictable, Eiji-kun“ Shingo breathed against Eiji's ear and Eiji shivered softly, the detective still pressing close against his body from behind, holding his arm tightly in place behind his back. „Or your opponent will quickly guess what you are trying to do.“

 

Eiji wanted to reply to that but actually he just gasped. The moment where Shingo should have let go by now because they were not serious was long gone. It took a while before it occured to Eiji that just maybe, Shingo was serious about something else.

„You know, Eiji-kun,“ the other began. „The reason I suggested this was not only to help you get you better at fighting. I also did it because I wanted to get closer to you. Spend time with you. With you alone. Just like this.“

Eiji trembled softly. „Sh~Shin-“ he began but was cut off when Shingo turned him around quickly, pinning his wrists next to his head and smiled, leaning in to catch Eiji's lips. He let go after a short moment, leaving Eiji totally puzzled.

 

„Let's try again, Eiji-kun“ Shingo turned away and crossed his arms in front of his chest. „Come.“

Eiji presses his lips together and nodded determinedly. Still slightly weak on his knees he quickly closed the space between him and the pretty detective, and this time, he really tried his best to be the first to attack or avoid whatever attack Shingo had for him but he was without any chance.

Seconds later, he lay on the ground, Shingo's foot just slightly on his shoulder, not heavy as in him being real, just pretending.

 

Eiji pouted. Shingo laughed and helped him up, bowing and patting away the dust from Eiji's shirt.

„You know what, it is not fair if you use your police force tricks on me“ Eiji mumbled and Shingo chuckled.

„Gomen. But it was more fun like this. Besides, the Yummy won't show mercy either.“ He stepped closer to Eiji from behind, sliding his arms around the other male's chest and lay his head against his back. „Plus I got closer to you.. felt your body next to mine.. it was something I had wished for in so long to be honest..“

 

„Shingo..“ Eiji whispered and turned around slowly, untangling Shingo from the embrace and placing a hand on his cheek, his own flushing. „I .. felt the same.. but I was too shy to admit it...“

„Eiji..“

„Shingo..“

The wind was still cold and it had started to rain softly but neither did mind as Eiji pulled Shingo into a tight embrace and their lips met very slowly and gently and they stood there and kissed for what felt like hours.


End file.
